


Dragon Age: Conception

by Midnight_Peanut_Gallery



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, Depression, Desperation, Difficulty getting pregnant, F/M, Jealousy, Lemons, Smut, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery/pseuds/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery
Summary: "Having a child....might not be possible."Alistair Therin is officially king, and Elissa Cousland rules beside him as his queen. What lengths will they go to in order to have an heir?





	Dragon Age: Conception

Every night, they exhausted themselves, yet every night yielded the same result. He loved her. Of that he had no doubt, and he'd damn himself if he had to take another woman again. The last time he did, his heart had asked him to so no-one had to die. He could understand that wish. Respect it, even...but he hated it. They both hated it. No. He refused to do it again. Only with her.

"I-if you need a consort to-" "I'm never. Taking. Another. Again." She gasped and writhed beneath him as he punctuated each word with a particularly rough thrust, then canted her hips for a better angle. If he was being honest, the situation was getting bad. Cailan had been king for five years and never had a child. However, Cailan wasn't a Grey Warden. He didn't have the time constraint his brother has.

Zeveran had offered some advice. Not the usual, but in regards to going multiple rounds at a time. Leliana recommended going to the Circle for help, a thought that was now being entertained, especially since she said she'd talk to Wynn about it.

He felt the first signs of his release, and chased it. His queen held him tighter while she attempted to match his pace. She brokenly called his name as she scored his shoulders and back, driving him further. Soon, his release was upon him, but the pleasure was dampened by the likelihood that this night was, once again, a failure.

He studied her features, as they were still ever so fascinating to him, even after a year and a half. Her soft, brown shoulder-length hair. Her large silver-gold eyes, her elegant jawline, her slender neck that led into deceptively delicate shoulders to her beautiful hourglass figure. Alistair had initially thought his mentor mad when he gazed upon this beauty on the front lines...until he saw her true beauty on the battlefield.

Beautiful and graceful yet ferocious and deadly. Every blow, precise. Every movement, as graceful as an eagle in flight. Her blades were her instruments, and battle her tune. Truly, none could compare.

She initially had no profession outside being a noble, but had trained as a rogue. No doubt to detect and counter the nastier side of politics, and to be able to sway even the most stubborn lords. Such aspects have won their place on the throne, more like hers. She didn't even have to go that far, but she never wanted to risk losing the love of her life. Her love. Her king. Her husband. Although he would have married her anyway.

There was a knock on the door. Alistair groaned, "What do you think they want now?" Elissa giggled, "I don't know, but you'd better answer the door before they open it." He sighed, "You're probably right."

He straightened up a little, not really wanting to get up, "Enter at your own peril! The queen is quite ravenous tonight, and I don't believe her appetite has been slaked!" Said queen laughed and slapped him playfully. He smirked, and leaned down towards her, "Am I wrong?"

"Have you no decency?!", came a shrill voice from the now-open door. The couple looked to see a woman in Chantry robes. "Nope. This one", he rolled his hips, "has kicked my decency into an endless black pit months ago. Also, this is our room. You don't like it, get out. Otherwise, you need something?"

"Revered Mother! I told you they were busy and that I would deliver the letter!" "That's why I'm here! What's the meaning of this?!" Alistair sat up, still inside his queen, and fully aware their joining was on full display at the moment. He didn't care. He didn't want his seed spilled from her so quickly. In their situation, they had to do whatever they could to even have a chance at parenthood. He looked to see how she seemed to feel about it, and was met with a content sigh as she stretched.

He took the letter from the Revered Mother, and briefly read over them. "Good. Good. Things are moving along slowly, but surely. Why are you upset?", he questioned. He knew full well why she was upset. These letters were regarding the mages of the Circle and their freedom. "Also, these came in.", Leliana said, unfazed by the display before her, having walked in on them in several...unconventional places in the past, usually somewhere outside camp after dark. These documents regarded recognizing elves as actual citizens, and tearing down the wall of Denerim's Alienage.

"Dear, I believe this is yours.", he stated, handing Elissa Leliana's letters. She sighed as she read over them, "Looks like there's going to be some resistance from the Arl." "Well, yeah. We do know what kind of man he is." She nodded, "Hardly the sort to be called a man at all, apparently. Definitely not fit to hold a title. It's a shame his father's position fell to him."

"Blasphemy! You'd slander the Arl of Denerim's name?!" "Dear, dear Revered Mother.", he started, finally getting up to approach the woman, "What you don't understand, is that a title alone doesn't warrant respect. That vile little man thinks that some of his subjects are animals. You were not there to hear him say....what exactly did he say, dear? I forget the word for word." "'You know how elves are. Every now and then, they think they're actually people.'"

"Thank you. So now Elissa and I have taken a serious interest in seeing that they are treated as any other citizen. As far as the mages are concerned, I've had to grow up imprisoned, and I can't imagine living it for the rest of my life. Keep the Templars as a guard unit, but for Andraste's sake, let the mages out to live their own lives if they have that control. I'll say it again: you don't like it, get out."

The woman stormed off down the hall with a huff. Leliana smiled, "Well, that's both relieving and worrying." "Trust me. I know." Elissa piped up, "Why do I think that she's going to report this to the Arl?" "Because she actually might." They heard rapid steps coming down the hall, and soon, Zevran was at the door, "I had just started my shift when I saw the Chantry woman storming away. Is everything alright?"

The queen answered, "Yes, Zev. Everything's fine. Her Reverence just got a reality check is all." The elf sighed, "Good. By the way, where's the guard I'm releaving?"

"I don't even know why you still uphold the normal guard duties. They've made you the captain of their Elite Guard.", Leliana added. Then they heard a quiet voice...but it sounded like it wasn't trying to be quiet. "Oh! There you are! Are you having trouble?" "Yes Ser! I tried to get back to normal before the Revered Mother got here! I apologize, Captain!" "No need. Although, I wonder why those previously trained as warriors have more problems returning to their normal state than a rogue. Did you have this much trouble, my Lady?"

Elissa shook her head as she threw on a robe. "Don't worry. I had trouble when the Queen started teaching me how to stealth. Some of us are more suited to a louder lifestyle." On the bright side, the guard was fading back into view. "Maybe he's just nervous. Think about it: the rogues are more in their element when it comes to this than a warrior, so he's probably unconsciously overcompensating for his fear." Zevran sighed, "I'll need to give them a final exam at this rate."

 


End file.
